Tokens, chips, cashless gaming tickets, and other portable wagering mediums are often utilized to place wagers in various wagering games such as poker, blackjack, roulette, craps, slots, pai gow, etc. Such portable wagering mediums, however, are generally nothing more than indicators of a face value associated therewith. Typical portable wagering mediums have not been configured or utilized, for example, to increase player enjoyment, increase ease of play of a wagering game, or increase wagering game efficiency. These and other deficiencies of typical portable wagering mediums are addressed by the systems and methods disclosed herein.